


The anniversary

by grimmfairy



Series: That's what friends are for [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And Jackson get's mad, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Crying Stiles, Drunk John, Nice Jackson, Oblivious Scott, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonically, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Relationship, Protective Jackson, Scott forgets about Claudia, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sharing a Bed, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmfairy/pseuds/grimmfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and reached for the lit screen, groping clumsily at his nightstand. He picked up the phone just as the voicemail picked up. Jackson waited for a minute or two until the voicemail beeped its completion and tried to wake up more fully. Finally he held the phone to his ear.</p><p>"Hey, Jacks..." Stiles sniffled, obviously crying. "I'm outside your house because i have nowhere else to go and dad's drunk and Scott's busy and I really need somewhere to sleep but I'll just try someone else like Lydia or...or...Sorry, i can't think straight. Um, I'll call you tomorrow." End of message.</p><p>It's the anniversary of Claudia's death and Stiles needs a place to hide away from his worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jackson was blissfully asleep as he should be this Friday night. There had been no wild party to attend, no dates with Lydia because they were still "on a break", Stiles was spending time with Scott, and he had the house to himself since his parents were away on a business trip for his father's law firm. His mother had left him with a kiss on the forehead and a request to decide on a color for his unborn sibling's nursery.

_"Something gender-neutral dear, I want to get a head start on painting."_

Jackson had stared at the collection of paint samples for an hour before giving up until the next day. For once, he was going to get more than six hours of sleep and he was going to enjoy the following day of pajama-clad TV and junk food. He was unaccustomed to spending time alone, but it was surprisingly nice. 

It was around two in the morning when the ringing of his cellphone roused him from the depths of unconsciousness. The sounds of ACDC filled his room, alerting him to the caller's identity as Stiles. Jackson groaned. The last time Stiles had called him this late at night was to tell him about the complexities of lacrosse physics. Jackson had later found out that Stiles had a bad reaction to a change in his ADHD medication. Jackson rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and reached for the lit screen, groping clumsily at his nightstand. He picked up the phone just as the voicemail picked up. Jackson waited for a minute or two until the voicemail beeped its completion and tried to wake up more fully. Finally he held the phone to his ear.

" _Hey, Jacks..." Stiles sniffled, obviously crying. "I'm outside your house because i have nowhere else to go and dad's drunk and Scott's busy and I really need somewhere to sleep but I'll just try someone else like Lydia or...or...Sorry, i can't think straight. Um, I'll call you tomorrow." End of message._

Damn it, Jackson bolted out of bed and ran downstairs ungracefully, stubbing his toe on the door as he ran outside into the darkness. On his driveway, the blue Jeep that Stiles treasured for some reason and Jackson could see the silhouette of his friend bent on the steering wheel.

"Wait! Stiles!" Jackson shouted and waved his arms as he approached the car. He made it to the door and slowly opened it. Stiles tripped getting out and Jackson caught him, pulling him fully out of the car as the smell of whiskey hit his nose. "Stiles, are you-have you been drinking?"

Stiles looked up at him with watery eyes. He shook his head.

"Dad dropped the bottle and I cleaned it up," Stiles took a shaky breath. "Can I come inside?

"Sure, come on in," Jackson led Stiles into his house and up to his bedroom. They sat in awkward silence until Jackson turned on the TV in his room and pulled up Netflix. They had been rewatching the Daredevil series together and were on episode five. Stiles seemed to relax somewhat and accepted some of the redvines that Jackson kept hidden in his room as part of his personal stash. Jackson wanted to ask why Stiles was so upset and why his dad was drinking, but he didn't want to press. Stiles had been patient with him when he fell apart, so he was going to return the favor.

"It's the anniversary, you know, as of two hours ago," Stiles murmured finally. Jackson shifted where he was leaning against the headboard next to Stiles. Everyone knew about Stiles's mom. "My mom. Today was the day she...Well, it was today. And Scott forgot. He forgot for the first time. He told me all about his plans with Allison before I could even remind him."

Jackson was silent. Of course Scott had forgotten. How could he forget the incessant yammering Scott had forced him to listen to. Him and Allison were going to the new Jurassic World movie. Then they were going out for dinner at the most expensive diner in town. Then they were going to drive out of the town limits to watch the stars, blah blah blah. And people thought Stiles couldn't shut up.

"What about your dad?"

"He started drinking at midnight. He was supposed to go to the cemetery with me later today but he has to work. He was okay until his started crying over really old photos of our family, and talking about how much mom loved her little girl. How she loved dressing _her_ up and taking _her_ to get ice cream. How she was so proud of her girl for being to feisty and clever. How much I used to look like mom," Stiles's tears weren't falling but they were shining in his eyes. "I just...I thought that we had moved past this."

Jackson slung and arm around Stiles's shoulder and rubbed his arm comfortingly. He would never be this affectionate in public with anyone, but there was no one around and this was how he had comforted Danny when he was freaking out about coming out to his parents.

"Can I sleep here?" Stiles asked, stifling a yawn. Jackson nodded and hopped out of bed to gather some clothes for his friend. Stiles changed while Jackson turned around, both boys too tired to bother with being in separate rooms while Stiles stripped off his jeans and t-shirt. He hesitated at the binder, but took it off as well. He slept better that way. "I can take the floor."

"No, you're my guest," Jackson protested through a yawn. "You can sleep on the bed with me. It's a queen."

Stiles was too tired to protest or feel self-conscious about sharing a bed with someone other than Scott after marathon sessions of Halo. His eyelids were heavy and his muscles felt leaden as he crawled under Jackson's goosedown pillow and settled under the Egyptian cotton sheets. A sigh escaped his lips and he snuggled in further. Jackson smiled briefly before turning off the TV and pushing Stiles's clothes to the side. He was hoping to continue getting his eight hours of sleep. Stiles was already asleep by the time Jackson crawled into the other side of the bed and settled next to him. Stiles snuffled sleepily, half-formed words muttered from half-formed dreams. Jackson didn't take long to fall asleep.

* * *

Stiles woke from a dream about flying around on a cloud feeling both well-rested and gross. His face was tear-tracked and his eyes gritty with sleep while his hair was messy and stuck up in many directions. The heaviness in his chest was still there, though lessened by the fact that he hadn't ended up spending the anniversary alone. He rolled over in the exquisite bed and felt paper crumple under him.

_Stiles,_

_I washed your clothes and put them by the bed._

_Shower and come downstairs when your feel up to it._

_Towels are in the linen closet next to the bathroom._

Stiles smiled at the messy handwriting. Jackson's penmanship left much to be desired. His clothes were right where the note had said they'd be and the huge shower Stiles used was heavenly. The multiple jets had the perfect water pressure. He tipped his head back, allowing the water to run down his face and wash away some of the tension in his muscles. He giggled at the choice of shampoos. All were expensive and all smelled like flowers, each promising to make the user's hair silky smooth and lighten it naturally. Jackson was watching tv downstairs by the time Stiles went downstairs around noon. Jackson met him with a brief sad smile and pointed to the kitchen where a foil-wrapped plate of Pillsbury cinnamon rolls were waiting for him. Stiles looked at them speculatively, debating whether or not his stomach could handle food. He decided to have at least one so he could drink coffee without upsetting his stomach.

Jackson didn't comment on Stiles picking at the food and didn't ask if he was alright. Stiles had never been more grateful for the silence. His phone buzzed with a text. A simple "I'm sorry" glared at him from the screen coming from his dad's number. Stiles sighed.

"Dad and I usually bring flowers to mom around now. I should go before all the bouquets wilt in the store," Stiles stood heavily. Jackson stood too and responded hesitantly to Stiles's questioning stare.

"I could come with you? I mean, to the store. I'll drive. We can hang out here afterwards," Jackson offered. Stiles nodded and silently made his way to the car. Jackson waited while Stiles picked out the perfect bunch of carnations, and drove him to the cemetery. Stiles was unusually still, his normal fidgeting absent. Jackson waited in the car for over an hour and must have fallen asleep because he was startled awake by a knock on the window. A deputy was staring at him, obviously wondering why the teenager was sleeping at the cemetery.

"Son, you been drinking?" The deputy asked. Jackson straightened up in his seat.

"No, sir. Just waiting for a friend."

"What's this friend's name?" He asked suspiciously.

"Stiles Stilinski," Jackson answered. The deputy's face softened. Of course he knew why the boy was here.

"Alright, have a good day."

Jackson played on his phone for a while waiting for Stiles. Stiles finally came back, his eyes red and puffy from crying, but he smiled brightly at his friend.

"Hey, can we stop and get something to eat on the way back? I didn't have much breakfast," Stiles slid into the car with more grace than he had exited with, and his nervous twitching was back. Jackson rolled his eyes, slipping into his roll easily to make Stiles feel less self-conscious about his obvious tears.

"You are a black hole."

"Hey, look who's talking!" Stiles replied indignantly. "I paid for the popcorn last time."

"No you didn't, i did! Popcorn, drinks, candy," Jackson retorted, speeding away from the memories haunting the cemetery. "You paid for the tickets. Why do I always pay for the food?"

"Uh, because you're rich. Duh," Stiles grinned. "Help me, I'm poor."

Jackson snorted and continued driving. As they neared the local diner with the best curly fries, Stiles turned to his friend.

"Thank you for today."

Jackson shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Anytime."

 


	2. Scott realizes he's an idiot, and Jackson confirms it

Stiles was taking an nap in Jackson's exquisite bed after eating his weight in curly fries. Jackson couldn't blame his friend. He had spent a good portion of the morning crying, afterall. The tear streaks on his cheeks were wiped away and his face was lax, almost as if he wasn't struggling to keep himself together on this sad day. Jackson was sitting next to his friend on the bed, messing around online when the call came. The tinny "Scotty doesn't know" ringtone shattered the peaceful silence of his room and he made sure to leave quickly, holding the phone up to his ear.

"What?"

"Hey, do you know where Stiles is?" Scott's voice came in over the speaker. Jackson wondered if Scott had finally come to his senses about the day and was looking for Stiles to apologize.

"Yeah, he's with me. Why?"

"Oh, great. Mom said I can't go on my date with Allison until I finish my econ homework and I need to ask him if he could do-"

Jackson hung up on Scott. Of course he hadn't come to his senses. Scott was many things: playful, friendly, trusting. He was not, apparently, very attentive of calendar dates. His phone started ringing again, same stupid song and Jackson pressed the ignore button. If Scott couldn't figure it out on his own, he was out of luck. Texts started pinging his phone, all from Scott. Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Who was that?" Stiles asked through a yawn. Jackson looked up from where he was standing in the hall outside his bedroom and took in Stiles's haggard appearance. All of the cheerfulness from lunch had drained away, leaving the smaller boy looking both ten years older and younger than his age. Bags around his eyes were like shadows of misery and Jackson felt his heart drop.

"McCall."

Stiles's face fell further, if that were possible. Jackson didn't wait for the first tremble of his lips before hugging his friend.

"He forgot. He promised...I can't believe he forgot," Stiles said raggedly. "He never forgets."

Jackson didn't know how to comfort Stiles. Danny had never let him down in such a personal way before, and he had no other friends except Stiles that were close enough to hurt him in such a way. He remained silent and let Stiles grieve. Jackson eventually led Stiles down to the living room where they put in one of his dad's collector's edition Star Wars blu-rays (Jackson wasn't sure which one, he had never watched any of them) and let Stiles lean on him when they sat on the couch. Stiles had started to liven up again after the first (fourth?) and was now trying to explain some of the finer details of the Star Wars universe to Jackson while they watched the second (fifth?) movie when someone pounded on the door and rang the doorbell multiple times.

"McCall." Jackson greeted flatly when he opened the door. Scott stood in front of him, clothes and hair somewhat askew from riding on that ridiculous ~~dirt~~ bike.

"Where's Stiles?"

"Go away," Jackson tried to close the door but Scott blocked it with his foot. "I'm serious McCall. Get out of here."

"Hey, I'm his best friend! I have more rights to his time than you!" Scott glowered, trying to look intimidating. Jackson thought he looked like a puppy learning how to growl. 

"Oh, really? Because as far as I recall, Stiles showed up at two in the morning crying and alone because you're head was SO FAR UP YOUR ASS-" Jackson paused and took a deep breath to stop himself from shouting anymore. "Just leave and don't call anymore."

"I want to talk to Stiles!" Scott insisted and he tried to shoulder past the other teen.

"Yeah, well. He doesn't want to talk to you," Jackson said with force, pushing Scott back outside. "Why do you think he's hiding?"

Scott looked hurt and confused, but Jackson stayed strong. Scott needed to figure it out for himself. But that didn't mean Jackson couldn't give him a clue.

"Think about what day it is," He prompted. Scott just looked more confused.

"It's Saturday."

"What's the date?" Jackson prodded.

"What does it matter? I had to cancel with Allison because I couldn't get my homework done in time without him. He owes me an explanation and an apology for making me miss out on spending time with my girlfriend. So tell him to come out here because I haven't done anything to deserve the cold shoulder."

Jackson had kept a pretty cool head until now. Up until now, Scott was just oblivious. Now he was acting like Stiles was at fault, like Stiles should be at his beck and call all the time. Until now, Jackson had been willing to forgive Scott. Until Scott wanted to blame Stiles for missing one stupid movie date. It was like an out of body experience, watching his fist fly out into the air.

Scott landed hard on his butt, holding his hands to his nose to attempt to stop the bleeding. Jackson shook out his sore hand and looked disdainfully down at Scott.

"What the hell!" Scott yelled.

"Get out and don't call Stiles until you figure out what today is." 

The door closed behind Jackson with a hard slam. Stiles emerged from the bathroom after the sound of the retreated bike sped away.

"I want to say I can't believe he would say that, but I would be lying," Stiles sighed and re-situated himself on the couch. "Ever since he started dating Allison, it's like he's a completely different person that he was before, and the new him is an asshole. I hate this side of him."

"I'm an asshole," Jackson pointed out.

"No, you're a douchebag. There's a difference. And you've always been this way. Scott just...changed.  The most time I've spent with him was when i helped him do his homework last week and he spent the whole time begging me to just do it for him so he could meet Allison somewhere. He kept saying he'd make it up to me," Stiles shrugged dejectedly. "I wasn't even really that surprised he forgot my mom's day. Allison is important to him too. I should be used to it by now."

"Being an asshole isn't an excuse," Jackson said softly. "It's okay to be mad."

Stiles just sighed again and burrowed further into the couch. Stiles's phone was dinging every few seconds so he turned it off.

"Tell me more about this whole 'sith' thing," Jackson asked after a few minutes. Stiles's face lit up as he launched into a very overwhelming explanation of the force and the dark side. Jackson struggled to keep up and eventually Stiles took pity on him and just settled in to watch the movie.

* * *

Scott walked in the police station, fully aware that his nose was still bleeding a little and holding kleenex to it, looking for the sheriff. John saw him come in and beckoned for him to come into his office.

"Scott! Good to see you today," John smiled sadly, then focused on the drops of blood littering the boy's shirt. "Okay, I'll bite. What happened?"

"Jackson Whittemore punched me," Scott grumbled, taking a seat across from the older man. John looked suspiciously like he wanted to laugh.

"I see. Why?"

"I wanted to talk to Stiles and he wouldn't let me in the house," Scott replied. John leaned back in his chair and motioned for Scott to continue. "Well, i wanted to ask why he was ignoring me. I had to cancel a date because he wouldn't answer his phone and i needed help with the econ assignment."

"A date," John folded his arms over his chest. "You want to blame my son, on today of all days, for making you miss a date because you procrastinated on homework you got on Monday."

"No! I mean, yes, i should have done it sooner but I couldn't find Stiles and-" Scott stopped abruptly. His eye had caught on the bouquet of flowers on the Sheriff's desk. Ruby red carnations sat in a vase with a card prominently displayed that read **_For Claudia_    **in the shaky handwriting of the old lady that ran the flower shop. The flowers that the florist set aside just for the Stilinski family every year on a very specific day. Scott's eyes flew to the wall calendar on John's wall. 

" _Oh."_

"Scott, you know I like to consider you a son. But right now, I'm having a hard time looking at you," John sounded so disappointed that Scott just wanted the earth to open up and swallow him forever. "Stiles has barely seen you for weeks unless you need something from him, and now you have to gall to blame him for grieving instead of helping you with your mistakes. I'm going to have to insist that you don't come around until Stiles decides if he wants to see you."

"I-I didn't know," Scott stammered, heating rushing to his face. "I would never-I forgot."

"That just makes it worse."

* * *

Stiles finally went home around seven, picking up burgers with real beef and bacon for his dad and himself and Jackson, whom his father had insisted join them when Stiles called him. Jackson stood awkwardly to the side when the father and son hugged for a long time as soon as Stiles walked into the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean..." John swallowed heavily, holding his son closer. "She was so proud of you."

"I know," Stiles whispered.

"And Mr. Whittemore, I had an interesting talk with Scott today," John smiled tightly. "Apparently, you refused to let him in and then assaulted him."

"Yeah, about that."

"Don't worry about it. Even if he did want to press charges, I have a feeling it'd be a hard case to win."

Dinner was a loud, rambunctious affair. Stiles and his father traded old stories about Claudia Stilinski, stories that had obviously been told and retold countless times but still shined with love and light. Jackson laughed along with them, and ignored the tears that appeared in both their eyes many times over the night. It was close to midnight that Stiles finally took pity on Scott and texted him back after flicking through dozens of texts that consisted mostly of apologies interspersed with angry excuses, apologies for being angry, promises of bro nights, and ways to make it up to him. The last text read:

_To Stiles:_

_So are we good?_

_To Scott:_

_I won't say that we're good, because we're not. You always say you're my best friend, but for the first time since the end of fifth grade I don't know if that's true. I will forgive you eventually, but I'm still mad and I need some space. I'll talk to you on Monday._

"Are you ok?" Jackson asked quietly from his place on the couch next to Stiles. John had already gone to bed, leaving the boys alone downstairs.

"Yeah. i actually am."

 

 


	3. Scott proves his loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not be a completely canon-compliant in some people's opinion, but it seems like something that Scott would do.

Stiles was still feeling a little sore towards Scott on Monday when he walked into the school with Allison. Allison had showed up at his house on Sunday afternoon, shy and awkward, to apologize for Scott forgetting about the anniversary. Stiles had shrugged and told her it wasn't her fault but if it would make her feel better then he forgave any part she played in it. Allison had smiled her sunny smile and asked him to go to lunch with her since they had never spent any one on one time together. Stiles had agreed, and thus the strangest getting-to-know-you lunch commenced. Scott hadn't texted him since Saturday night.

When Stiles got to his locker, the first thing he noticed was that Scott wasn't waiting for him. It wasn't all that unusual now to find his locker bereft of his best friend anymore, just another sign of how their relationship had started to fade. The second thing he noticed (hard not to) was the cascade of Redvine packages that spilled out of his locker when opened it. Stiles couldn't help but sigh fondly and start picking them up off the floor. Only one other person knew the combination to his locker. He almost missed the sudden hush that started creeping over the students in the hallway. Suddenly, laughter rippled through the crowd. Stiles turned to see the cause of the commotion and dropped all of the Redvines he had just picked up.

"Oh, my  _God!"_

Scott walked towards his best friend as his face burned with embarrassment and his nerves were shot. Scott had made and broken many promises to Stiles lately, and he had never broken one this important before. It was time to honor a different one.

"H-hey, Stiles," Scott rubbed the back of his neck and then smoothed down his bright pink t-shirt with the words 'President of the Stiles Fan Club' emblazoned in glittery silver puff paint over the iron-on photo of Stiles's goofy grinning face that adorned it. Stiles tried to keep himself from laughing since he was pretty sure it was a girl's shirt based on how tight it was. Afterall, he hadn't come to school with the intent of forgiving Scott so soon. But the laughter of the other students and Scott's nervous expression were making it hard to hold onto his resolve. "Can we talk somewhere more...private?"

Stiles followed him to the locker room after putting away his Redvines in his locker and keeping a package in his backpack.

"I cannot believe you actually remember that," Stiles giggled, when they finally reached their destination. People had laughed and pointed and even taken photos of Scott's ridiculous shirt the entire way. "Or that you actually went through on it."

Scott had once promised Stiles that if he ever made Stiles feel like he wasn't important to him that he'd personally design and where a pink shirt with the Stiles fan club written on it. They had been watched Mean Girls, and Scott was affected by the way Caty had been able to completely ignore her real friends. Then Stiles's mom got sick, and then she got sicker much faster than the average case. Scott had promised Stiles on the first anniversary that he would always be there to comfort Stiles on this day, no matter what. Mature words for a sixth grader, but they were as earnest as he could make them. Stiles had wiped his tears and uttered the first word he had said that whole day to thank him. The memory made Scott's forgetfulness even more painful for both of them.

"I promised, didn't I?" Scott had to fight the urge to look away from Stiles's intense stare, but he forced himself to maintain eye contact. He felt his eyes prickle and took a deep breath to steady himself. "Stiles, I already tried to apologize and I know I botched that. Bad. And I've realized that you shouldn't forgive me because I haven't proved to you or to myself that I deserve it. So I'm going to show you that I'll never break another promise to you or make a promise I can't keep as long as I live. Unless it involves killing someone. I hope that maybe if I can prove to you that I can keep my promises we can get back to where we were before but I understand why you're still mad. Either way, I'm wearing this shirt all day no matter what anyone says because I promised I would."

Stiles smiled at his friend, feeling some of the hurt melting away. It wasn't gone, not completely, but it was lessened. Then he grew serious again.

"Look, I'm not mad. I know you're trying and it means the world to me. Side note, please don't ever wear that color ever again. But Scott, you really hurt me," Stiles took a steadying breath of his own to steel himself against the puppy eyes and his internal rebellion at spilling such intimate thoughts. "And you've been hurting me a little bit every day for months. Every time you cancelled plans, or left halfway through, or talked over me to wax poetic about Allison, those all hurt me. I needed my _best_ friend to spend time with me, and listen to my problems, and not leave me at the movie theater without a ride. _Twice_."

"I really am sorry about that," Scott mumbled. Allison had wanted Scott to come pick her up so Scott dropped everything. "And I know I screwed up, and I talked to Allison. We're not breaking up but I'm going to spend more time with you. If you want to."

"Of course I do. And please put on a different shirt. I feel secondhand embarrassment for you," Stiles laughed again, poking at the puff paint.  

"Nope. All day. That was the deal," Scott crossed his arms resolutely. "I made a promise, and I'm going to keep every promise to you."

"You realize Jackson is going to torture you," Stiles pointed out. "Another side note, you look like a raccoon. Did he break your nose?"

* * *

Jackson sat in class, not bothering to hide the fact that he was texting just like the rest of the students. It was the final period of the day and Stiles wouldn't stop texting him photos of Scott and talking about ways he and Scott were going to mend their relationship. Jackson couldn't help but feel a little sad. More than a little sad, actually, since with the return of Scott to Stiles's life why would he need Jackson?

Stiles bounced up to his side after school let out and started babbling on and on about how unfair Harris was giving homework that took at least an hour to complete on a Monday. There didn't seem to be a particular reason this was unfair, just that it was unfair. Jackson nodded along at appropriate intervals and tried not to seem as distant as he felt. Scott had followed Stiles around like a puppy all day when possible so it was surprising to Jackson that the other boy wasn't with them. Stiles waited until they were in the porshe to bring up Jackson's distracted mood.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's great that Scott's going to try harder now. Looks like you'll be hanging out together a lot again," Jackson said nonchalantly, looking straight ahead at the road. "If you want to cancel for tonight so you can hang out with him if you want."

"Dude, no. Why would we cancel? You've had those Terminator tickets for..." Stiles stopped talking and studied Jackson more closely. "Hey, I'm not going to not be friends with you now just because Scott's finally pulling his head out of his ass. We'll still be friends Jacky."

"I didn't think that," Jackson muttered petulantly. "And don't call me that. My great aunt calls me that and she's ninety."

"I was actually hoping that the three of us could hang out in addition to just two of at a time," Stiles proposed. "What do you think?"

"I'm not hanging out with him alone. Apparently his mom doesn't like me," Jackson laughed with Stiles. "I apologized to him today, by the way."

Stiles nodded. Scott had told him about how Jackson had cornered him, threatened him not to let Stiles down again, and then apologized for punching him in the face 'even though he kind of deserved it'.

"So how many photos of him are there on Facebook?" Stiles asked after a few minutes.

"Soooooo many. People kept posing for pictures with him."

 


End file.
